Fifty Shades of Obsession
by scarletnights16
Summary: After Ana's car accident, Christian's possessive actions broke through the roof. What happens when Christian causes more pain than she's in? When the billionaire starts to notice her strange behavior, he starts to see insecurities that she has about him. What happens when he finds out that Ana is falling for Christian's identical twin that wants to possess her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ana's POV**_

Buckling up the straps to my black heels, I made my decision to stay strong and endure the ticks of the bomb that was set in my heart. From the corner of my eye, I see Christian's tall figure march up to me as he then violently grabbed my arm in a skintight grip, yanking me up until I met his fiery gray eyes.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, Ana!?" He fumed, his nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily.

"Out"

"Where?"

"You don't need to know every aspect of my life, Christian. I'm not a child!"

He tightened his grip. "I. SAID. WHERE!?"

I rolled my eyes and noticed my mistake when he let me go, brushing his copper hair through his fingers in anger and frustration. What he's feeling now does not even deserve a comparison to what I felt these past few months. He turned to me, his eyes narrowing as he took a step forward, and I, took one back.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?"

There it was. Fresh and raw, the controlling behavior of almighty Christian Grey. I snapped.

"I don't give a fuck, Christian! I am 22 years old and I can roll my eyes however I want without your goddamn permission. I can't even do this in front of my friends without you pulling me away to have your way with me. And you know what, I don't enjoy it. I hate it! I hate the fact that I'm head over heels in love with you and I hate your fucking childish behavior that I have to put up with every day. Fuck, Christian…I can't even change my fucking clothes without you forcing Taylor to guard my bedroom door!"

Behind him, Taylor looked down and flushed. Christian seemed like he was about to have a panic attack, his face becoming apologetic. I took another step back as he tried to reach out for me. I've had enough. I can't live through this crap and once and for all, I continued.

"I tried, Christian. I really did. But whenever I try to come closer to you, you always run to Elena." I raised my hand in time to stop him as his mouth opened, trying to contradict my statement. "I'm not finished yet, Grey!" I snapped. My inner goddess patted me on the back with her manicured hands, encouraging and whispering how brave I've become. "As much trust as I give you, you never thought of me the same way. You tapped my cellphone, placed cameras in my house, hired professionals to follow and take pictures of me. It's insane. You even bought SIP! I personally BEGGED you to not interfere with my work and look what you did to me. I begged you not to interfere." A layer of tears were burning my eyes, blurring my vision. "I think…I think I need some time to…to think right now."

He gasped, his hands clenched at his sides. He gritted his teeth and muttered.

"No. You can't go, Ana, I said I'll do anything! Anything at all! I just want to know…Ana…ANA!" He yelled when I turned on my heels and made my way to the door where Luke stood in perfect posture, bending slightly to open the door when Christian's voice made me jump.

"ANASTASIA STEELE!" He roared like a lion, taking my hand in his and literally dragging me into his office on the other side of the room. I was seriously pissed.

"Let me go, Christian! You clearly didn't hear me saying I want some space!"

"Fine then!" He yelled, pointing out to the mahogany door beside his crowded bookcase. "Space you'll have but you stay here! Right here! God…" He sighed, whimpering like a puppy and my heart broke as he sobbed, pacing back and forth, and loosening up his tie and a few buttons to breathe. His hair was tousled and he dug his fingers painfully through it. I stood up from the floor and ran to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and letting his chin rest on my shoulder. I felt like a monster.

"Please don't leave me, Ana. I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" He cried and I slowly lead him to the leather couch across the room where I set him down on my lap and slowly stroked his copper hair back. Leaning forward, I kissed his salty tears away, cupping his face in my hands.

I did this to him. Now it struck me at how much he needed me, wanted me and yet it somehow didn't feel enough. When those many nights when he will meet Elena and come home late smelling like her perfume, it hurts me. Even without any solid proof I was convinced that he's been unfaithful to me judging by the victory smile she has whenever I was in the same room with both of them. I felt so left alone it seemed as if I'm not even really there at all, it seemed as if it's just the two of them exchanging laughter and intimacy. I craved the time. I craved it like if it was a drug I can no longer have.

Christian turned on his side and held my waist where he cried, constantly pleading for me to hold him close. And I did. I admired scent of his spicy cologne, the feel of his rough stubbles against my fingers, and the beautiful grey eyes that slowly closed. Eventually, he fell into a deep slumber and I removed myself out of his grasp quietly before kneeling beside him.

"I'm sorry, Christian. I just need some time okay, baby?"

Leaning forward, I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek and turned back where I took off faster than I intended, a wave of sorrow splashing over me and paralyzing my entire body before it shook in sobs. Gail immediately came to me, placing a hand on my back and soothing me like a mother to an infant.

"P-Please tell C-Christian that I…I-I need some time. Please!" I begged her and before she got the chance to answer, I grabbed my bag from the floor and ran off. Even after I reached a couple hundred feet, I hear Christian shouting from behind just as my eyes met pair of headlights.

"_**ANA!"**_


	2. Chapter 2 Two Worlds Collide

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone!**_

**Ana's POV**

"_A…NA!"_

"_A...NA!"_

My eyes fluttered opened at the sound of a voice full of concern and frustration. There he was, the almighty Christian Grey holding my hand as he sobs on my chest. The heart monitor beeps steadily and I took the chance to look around the room. Taylor was sleeping soundly in the corner with Gail tucked under his arm. My bed was angled enough to see that both of my foot are in the cast. And it hit me. I can't move my legs.

"Chris…tian"

His head jerked up to meet mine and in a split second, he's yelling out orders as the doctors walked. Then suddenly the whole room's attentions were at them. Even I couldn't speak with shock as my eyes traveled to the raven-haired man that marched in with a clean white lab coat. They checked the monitors, set me up to a new bag of IV fluid, and sat down in a leather chair beside me, his wise eyes staring closely at my reactions. I felt Christian's hand twitch in mine as, according to his nametag, Dr. Mahone touched my neck, chest, and lower body. My eyes stared back at his grey ones in wonder.

"Can you hear me, Ms. Steele?" He said, his voice as smooth as silk.

"Christian…?" I whisper and his brows furrowed and as soon as those familiar orbs looked across to the man that was holding my hand. I can hear his breath hitch. Both men stood up at the same time, their eyes as turning into wide saucers as if they were looking at a mirror. Even Taylor who was fully awake now stood back in shock, still cradling Gail in his arms tightly.

Behind those thick glasses, I recognized the face anywhere. Angular bone structure, shade of whiskers, parted lips, and those cloudy eyes…it felt like a ton of bricks suddenly fell upon me. I cried.

"Ana!" I hear him yell as the IV yanked out of my arm just as I covered my ears. What is this? Why is this happening? There were two …two Christians? Opening my eyes I look from right to left touching their faces and clothing. They exist. It's not my imagination.

A nurse ran in and was holding a needle readily in her hand, ready to inject me with the clear liquid before Dr. Mahone raised his hand, stopping her immediately in her tracks. I almost laughed at how much he acts like a dominant.

"Ms. Steele, can you speak?"

I panicked. This is Christian in his Dom character. But glancing back and forth, I don't know who to talk to or believe. The angel in a lab coat, or the devil in a black suit?

"Why am I here?"

I was surprised at how steady my voice sounded. He smiled gently and ordered the nurse to fix up a new IV.

"You had a car accident and have been unconscious for three days. You've suffered from a minor brain hemorrhage from the accident which stopped a normal flow circuit of the brain and caused a temporary paralysis to your lower body. I did a full check and there's nothing further to worry about except for a few broken ribs. The surgery went successfully and I doubt you'll be expecting any future problems."

There was tension in the room between them and my hands turned cold and sweaty. The words that escaped my mouth completely shot straight to the elephant in the room.

"Why do you look so much like Christian?"

Both men shifted their gazes uncomfortably. Dr. Mahone chuckled nervously and patted my back.

"Rest for a couple days. I think your physical issues are much more important. We will do a CT scan in twenty minutes to double check before you leave. Ms. Ino will look after you every now and then." He said, completely ignoring my question.

Standing up tall, he nodded at the older woman fixing my IV to excuse himself. He turned around and took a step forward. As soon as both their grey eyes met, a strong surge of electricity passed through the room.

"I'd like to have a private chat with you, Mr. Grey."

His words were pleasant, but ice-cold in disguise. Christian brushed his thumb back and forth across my cheek before trailing behind the doctor, his expression turning from concern to pure anger. Gail, who is now fully awake, nodded at Taylor to follow them before coming my way.

"Ana, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked, brushing a couple strands of my hair from the scars on the side of my face.

"Okay for now…I guess." I say, distracted as I glance back and forth from her worried gaze to the door.

"There's something important that I have to tell you. You have to promise not to be mad at Mr. Grey, okay? This is a secret that only the closest people know and it must be kept that way. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I nodded.

"That doctor…Dr. Christopher Mahone. He is Mr. Grey's identical twin."

I let out a ragged breath. How could he not tell me this?

"His mother left him in the garbage can 25 years ago when he was 3 years old until a nice couple found him and raised him as their own son. They were both separated by birth and were nearly 4,000 miles away before Mr. Grey did research on his past and found his brother. He kept his visit to him a secret and Taylor and I followed him. Dr. Mahone tried to kill him and well, let's say things didn't go well. They swore not to meet again and we are all shocked today because there was no way he could have known we live here. His visit to Seattle could either be a coincidence or on purpose but we don't know his true intentions. Mr. Grey's family also intended to keep both of them under the radar from the paparazzi's. The reason that no one has told you this yet is because he wanted to pretend as if Dr. Mahone doesn't exist. Now, Jason told me to tell you this before things get ugly, okay?"

I nodded and leaned back on the pillow, trying to let the information get under my skin. Christian has a twin brother; identical. Christopher and Christian. Christian and Christopher. It's not even an hour before I woke up and there was trouble right in front of me. Two Christians. Two Christophers. Without him beside me, the nurse wheeled me in for CT scanning and out the glass panels; I can see the brothers entering, standing side by side with both their hands crossed, and looking straight at me. Suddenly I felt suffocated and I closed my eyes, shutting off the world for a while. The smooth voice from the speaker interrupted my peace and I looked over again to the other side of the room.

"Everything's okay, Ms. Steele. You're perfectly healthy. I'll sign your discharge papers soon." He smiled. And at that moment I felt bad for him. He has suffered much more than what Christian could take and there he was, smiling as if he was blessed with riches his whole life.

"Thank you, Christopher." I said without realizing I had used his first name.

Christian's eyes were pained and I can see the fabric in his arm scrunched up as he fisted it. His jaw was tight and it seemed as if all his teeth were about to turn to dust at the pressure. There was jealousy and anger in his eyes. Dr. Mahone smiled sweetly and took the clipboard from the nurse, signing the bottom of the page without even reading it. An assistant wheeled me out of the room and in an hour, I was ready to leave this prison.

Christian intimately wrapped an arm around my waist; the tips of fingers grazing the bottom of my breasts as he gently set me down on a wheelchair and personally took me to his car with Taylor holding the door open. As soon as I comfortably sat inside, Christian was all over me, holding my face in his cold hands and kissing my scars gently, holding me close. I looked up and saw Christopher, his hands dug deep in his lab coat as his gaze held mine for what seemed like forever. The wind blew through his hair and I admired the strength of this man that looked just like the person here that's too busy showering me with love. He flashed me a sad smile before looking down at his feet and walking back in the hospital like a boy getting caught with his hand inside a cookie jar.

"Let's go home"

I placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned forward, letting my lips graze against his. He was apologizing to me, trying his hardest not to pounce on me and hurt me. Just as soon as his lips met mine, his phone vibrated loudly in his pocket and he took the smartphone out. The name that flashed across the screen made me wish that I had met Christopher instead of him. It made a million thoughts go through my head as I felt the stab of betrayal spread throughout my body.

"_**Elena Lincoln"**_


	3. Chapter 3 First Day of Pain

_**Thank you for the reviews! Feel free to share any thoughts on the dangerous twins. :D**_

_**Christian's POV**_

My hands twitched as I decided on whether or not I should answer. From the corner of my eyes I see Ana's sad gaze before she turned away from me, staring blankly outside. I tapped once on the touch screen and pulled the phone close to my ear.

"_Christian!" _She cheered, loud enough for Ana to hear. Goddammit, I can't turn the volume down without making too much sound. I don't want her to feel insecure.

"Hi, Elena" I replied simply, trying my hardest not to show interest.

"_Thanks for buying me drinks. I owe you one. Let's go out again soon. I think that night was the best I had in years! I can't believe I forgot how much of a man you've become."_

Fuck!I swallowed and breathed out gently, my eyes still on Ana who has successfully ignored me.

"Sure. I'm a bit busy now. I'll see you later."

She giggled. _"Yes, of course. Tell Ana I said hi. I hope she feels better." _She says with fake sincerity.

"Thanks" I muttered and snapped the phone shut.

We arrived at our condo apartment and Taylor stopped the car, immediately taking action to help Ana in her wheelchair. I opened my mouth to say the words she wanted to hear, but it would not come out. Gail shot me a sad gaze as she helped the love of my life, my shattered porcelain doll, into a wheelchair before pushing her towards the entrance.

I took three large steps until I was beside her. She was still looking away from me, completely engaged with a line of impressive cars. Gail and Taylor excused themselves as they left me and her alone in the elevator, knowing very well that I've got a lot to say to her. I inserted the key from my pocket and plunged it straight in the slot, twisting it. The motor whirled and the golden elevator smoothly glides up to the top floor. I turned to her and knelt down, taking her shaky hands in mine.

"Ana, I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be, I-I swear I didn't cheat on you with her. Please…look at me…" I plead and she took her hand away from mine. The moment the warmth from her hands left me, I felt empty. I felt like the only piece of puzzle that has no place to fill in.

With her small cracked voice, she whispered. "I'm tired, Christian. I don't want to argue."

I yanked her head to me and she winced in pain. The hate was evident in her eyes and just as I was about to apologize, the doors slid open with a small _ping. _With all the strength she could muster, she pushed on the wheels and slid the chair forward, only getting a few inches before her arms fell flat against them. I murmured a quick apology against her hair and kissed her cheek, taking the handles and successfully sliding the wheelchair forward where I unlock the room with a keycard and wheeled her in with Taylor and Gail behind me trailing along.

I placed her beside the dining table and she grabbed my arm, looking up at me with those deep eyes that showed no emotion.

"I'd like some sleep."

I took her hand in mine, but she pulled it away from me. Another pang in my chest stabbed through me and I suppressed the groan that tried its hardest to escape from my larynx.

"You need to eat first, Ana."

"I'm not hungry." She said simply. I can feel my eyes turn into slits like an angry animal. No wonder she's frightened of me.

"Ana. Don't fight me, now. I nearly lost you and I am not going to watch you destroy yourself. Now, eat!" I forced and looked back to Gail who came forward just in time. "Make her some stew and salmon. That'll have her healthy in no time."

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She murmured, not meeting my eyes. Great, now the whole household hates me. What the hell did I do wrong? Maybe I was a little harsh on her first day but she needs to realize that she'll only end up destroying herself without my help.

"I said I'm not hungry, Christian. Stop forcing me to do things I don't want to." She snapped. The anger in her gave her more strength as she now successfully pushed the wheelchair smoothly, her arms over-working. I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration. I have all the goddamn business deals that are due today and a girlfriend that would not obey me due to my, so called, Mrs. Robinson. Wow, thanks for all the help Elena.

"Take her to my bedroom." I commanded at Sawyer who marched forward, fixing his tie. He answered enthusiastically and took Ana straight to where I want her to.

After waiting a while to get the food ready, I took the tray from Gail and walked to my room, opening the door with my elbow and shutting it with the back of my foot. Walking up to her, I set the tray down on the nightstand and moved the wheelchair to the other side of the bed where she'll have easy access. She was sleeping soundly and as much as I felt guilty to wake her, she needs to eat.

"Ana, baby. Wake up. I brought you…" I glanced at the clock, cursing myself when I saw that it's already been morning. I haven't slept all night and I'm exhausted as fuck. "Breakfast."

She revealed her sapphire blue orbs which traveled straight to the delicious platter.

"I said I'm not hungry."

I clenched my teeth, keeping my self-control in check. She continued.

"You don't have to pity me, Christian. Go have lunch with that pedophile of yours. I'm sure you guys have a lot of important things to do together."

So that's it. She thinks I'm cheating on her with Elena. She thinks that during all the time I've cried endlessly over her, begged her to wake up from her slumber, and held her hand during surgery, that I'll simply march over to Elena's house and have my way with her.

"Anastasia, I am just as exhausted as you are, but I will not leave you alone until you eat."

She glanced at me. "So you'll shut up if I eat?"

I didn't give any answer. Just stared at her in shock at the foul language she used at ME. Shrugging her shoulders, she took a plate and held a fork loosely in her hand before stabbing the seasoned salmon and placing the piece in her mouth. She chewed rapidly and swallowed, repeating it over and over again until there wasn't a piece of meat on the plate.

I took my tie off and stripped off all my clothes, wanting her to look at me with lust in her eyes. But she didn't. All she did was took the bowl of stew and drank it eagerly as if she hasn't eaten anything in years. Wiping her lips with a piece of napkin, Ana finally sets it down on top of the dirty dishes and turned to me.

"Happy!?" She snapped and turned herself away from me, her body turning awkwardly. Her lower body cannot function for the next 48 hours or so.

I sat on the bed for a while and took the blanket, covering her shivering body up. I finally noticed that she wasn't shivering because she was cold; she was crying silently, her small sobs escaping like squeaks from a rubber duck.

"Ana…" I cooed and slipped under the sheets and pulled her close to me, being careful not to hold her too tightly around her ribs. She looks at me through the bandages that were wrapped around her head, holding the scars in place.

"Why…do you have to see her, Christian? You know how much it hurts me. Did you sleep with her? DID YOU!?" She yells and pounds on my chest, hard.

I grabbed her small fist and bring it up to my lips, kissing it.

"I will never do anything to hurt you, Ana. I love you. You…you wouldn't wake up and so I…I drank a little. But I promise you, nothing happened." I leaned forward, kissing her tears away. "Nothing"

She closed her eyes and bit down her quivering lips, breathing in and out as normally as she can. And I knew from her expression that that was not all she was concerned about.

"What are you going to do about Christopher?"

Fuck! No…no don't go there, Ana. Not now. Not. Now!

"Ana. We'll discuss this later. Right now, he's out of the picture."

She placed a hand on the pads of my chest. "He's your brother, Christian! He's the man who saved me and who also turns out to be another YOU. You can't pretend like nothing happened back there."

I don't want to handle it right now. Just the fact that he looks exactly the same as me rips my soul from inside out. I hate him. I'll hate him as long as my mother's still six feet under.

A knock disrupted my thoughts and Taylor opened the door with my permission, his gaze nervous and confused.

"_**Mr. Grey. Dr. Mahone is here to see you."**_


	4. Chapter 4 Elena's Victory

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Somewhere along the time when Taylor came in, informing us that my doctor is here, I slipped off into a deep slumber. Now as I pulled myself out of bed and reached for a glass of water, my hands slipped against the perspiration from the cold glass which then fell harshly against the floor shattering it. I expected Christian to come in yelling, but no, there was only silence.

Cursing to myself, I tried my hardest to move my legs a little, trying my hardest to regain control of my nerves and surprisingly, it budged a little enough to help me on my wheelchair. I never thought being handicapped was this tough. I wheeled myself out of the room and to Christian's office. As I raised my hand to knock, a moan disrupted me from inside.

"_Christian…" _ I heard her say, seductively.

Not bothering to knock, I quickly pressed down on the door knob and swung it open, revealing an image I would never want to see in my life again. Elena was straddling Christian with her blouse open and her arms around his neck. He could have made an excuse, blinding me with all his lies if only he didn't have his hand on her shoulders. With a gasp, Christian pushed her away from him, landing her on her buttock.

"A-Ana!" He yelled after me as I turned the wheels and tried my hardest to push myself away from him.

I was gasping for air, trying to find something to hold onto and an arm wrapped around my chest, a familiar silky voice cooing in my ear.

"Hush, Anastasia. Calm down."

I turned my head to see Christopher's grey eyes gleaming in the dark, pulling me into his safe haven. I didn't care if he looked the same as the man who had just ripped my heart into pieces. I jumped into his arms, sobbing on his strong muscles and smelling his masculine scent. It actually made me feel better, considering the situation.

Christian came out a second later, having Sawyer who was walking groggily towards Elena and grabbed her arm roughly before making the move to throw her out. She raised her middle finger at me, showing me her very own victory sign. And once Christian's eyes traveled to me hugging his brother's arm, he clenched both his hands and teeth, not sure if he was supposed to apologize or lash out. I swallowed down the pain and breathed out gently.

Even if I do get out of this hellhole, I have nowhere to go. Kate's still on her dream vacation with Elliot and Ethan. Jose is traveling abroad to take photographs for a magazine. I only had Christian. But now he has thrown me away like a piece of trash, taking his mistress instead. But then when I thought about it, it seemed as if I was the dirty mistress.

"Ana…what you saw…it wasn't" He stepped closer. "It's not what you think."

I didn't need to hear these words again. I knew already. I knew that no matter how innocent he'll look at me or how good his acting has become, the person inside him will always be filthy to me.

Christopher stood up straight, his hand still on my shoulder.

"She's still unhealthy, Grey. You can't put any more stress on her."

Christian raised his voice. "YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT'S GOOD FOR ME AND ANA! JUST BE FUCKING GLAD I'M LETTING YOU STAY HERE!"

I looked back and was surprised to see him smirking, taking his hand and digging it deep in his old jeans before confidently facing his long lost twin.

"I'm officially her doctor. It is my top priority to watch out her mental and _physical _well-being." He said, emphasizing 'physical' way too much for his taste. At this point, I don't even care anymore.

"Ana, I'm begging you. Nothing happened back there…s-she did that when I was focused on work. I didn't even notice until she jumped on me." He pleaded, ignoring the smug doctor's remark.

I covered my ears. NO! I don't want to hear this. I don't want to hear the story he's made up just to keep me as his prisoner. I don't want to look like his mother. I don't want to be in this twisted relationship anymore. It felt like a splash of cold water covered me from head to toe and I shivered violently. Both of them noticed and came at my side. I feel a hand on my forehead and Christian calling someone and yelling out orders.

"Ana, can you hear me?"

Christopher said, his raven hair falling over his eyes. I didn't know what got over me. I cried and pulled him to me, his body nearly falling over me until he steadied himself on the armrests of the wheelchair. I needed something and I panicked completely. I was too engaged in the feeling of his body heat before Christian violently pulled him away from me and I can feel my head getting lighter and lighter, as if I was floating in air. Then my whole vision blurred and I blacked out.

_**-Four Hours Later-**_

_Christopher's hands were on me, sliding upwards and pulling the top of my lace pantyhose down smoothly, as if he was being careful not to make any more sounds than the ones escaping my throat. Christian did the same to my other leg. Their actions were synchronized and after smirking and looking at each other with future intentions in their eyes, Christian leaned close to me, his lips nipping and sucking the skin around my lips before he dived in for a battle of tongues. _

_I can feel Christopher's hands pulling my tank top upwards squeezing my tender breasts which lay warm in his rough fingers. He grazed his teeth against my collarbone. _

"_Ana. My little lovely flower." They both said but suddenly I was left alone on the bed._

_They moved away from me and reached out for a hand from the darkness, revealing Elena with expensive silk lingerie, looking more like the beauty I will never become. Christopher walked back and hovered above me, his lips caressing my neck as I look over his shoulder, watching Christian touch her like he did to me, kiss her…made love to her. The searing pain was starting to spread and I look down at myself, seeing blood on the bed sheets and my hands being handcuffed in the front. All I see was his signature raven hair slicked back as he placed a blindfold across my eyes._

_I was nothing but a sub. Nothing…but…a…sub_

I cried out suddenly, my eyes forcing open and seeing Christopher hovering over me, a light nearly blinding my eyes as he checked both my orbs and immediately took my temperature. Christian ran over from across, crawling on the bed and taking my hand in his. I didn't have the energy to push him away.

"Chris…" I whisper and they looked at each other in confusion, not sure who I was calling. I tried again. "Christo...pher."

I winced in pain at my lower back, finally noticing how sweaty I am. Was it from the nightmare, or the temperature in the room? Professionally, Dr. Mahone placed the two buds in his ear and placed the cold flat surface of his stethoscope on my chest. He examined my stomach and pushed on it firm enough to make me cry out from the ripping pain inside. He nodded once, knowing that my ribs aren't even close to healing.

He unbuttoned my top and slipped it off me and I was then aware that I was not wearing a bra underneath. I weakly covered it with one arm, feeling Christian's anger radiating off him as he let me go and stood at the edge of the bed, carefully examining me. At least Christopher had no trouble ignoring him. I ran a cold cloth over my chest and stomach, expertly avoiding the areas that hurt too much to touch.

"Let me do it." I hear the strained voice from across, his eyes staring straight at my exposed skin.

"No." His twin replied so firmly that even I was a bit taken back. "She has internal injuries that you need to avoid. I know her body well." He stated.

I face became so hot I thought I might melt from the heat. I can see a ghost of a smile on his face as he then dipped the cloth in ice-cold water and wiped it softly against my collarbone and the back of the neck. I can see Christian's fist forming so tightly it trembled. But what do I care, it does not even compare to what I felt when I saw that bitch troll on top of him. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of me looking heartbroken and dumbfounded. I jumped a little when the cold cloth brushed over my erect nipples, sending a wave of shock and I covered myself once more.

"Sorry, I'm a little…" I trailed off.

"Sensitive." He finished for me.

I flushed deep scarlet and looked away, letting a bit of my hair fall forward. He brushed it back over my neck and I relished the feel of his gentle fingers on me. It was not the same with Christian. He was not all hearts and flowers but he seemed to understand me more than I do myself.

He took a pair of scissors and placed a clean cut across the bloody gauze pads that have been secured with a fabric.

"If you prefer, you can look away. It's a little bloody." He said in the gentlest tone I've ever heard. I bit down the insides of my cheek, trying hard not to smile.

When he peeled off the cloth, I swallowed, looking down at the stitches that held my skin together. He cleaned up the blood over it and took a new roll of fabric, wrapping it over the wound.

"Lift your hips." He said and I obeyed, my back burning with the effort and I leaned back.

"I can't." I say, exasperated.

What he did next took me by surprise. He encircled an arm under my waist, pushing through the bed sheets and lifted me off as if I was made of feather. Then he set me back down after he had successfully wrapped the roll twice, firmly letting it sit against the stitches. I breathed out and looked down. Shit, I was still half naked.

"From one to ten, how bad is the pain?" He asked and I met Christian's teary gaze as I answered.

"Ten."

Christopher looked up at me through his lashes. "Mentally or physically?"

"Both"

He nodded and threw away the bloody gauzes in the small silver trash bin.

"I'll get you a bottle of painkillers and antibiotics to fight future infections. For now, you need to avoid any strenuous activities. Do not, I repeat, do not twist your upper body. If you feel a pull under your ribs, it's an obvious sign that you should stop whatever you're doing no matter what it takes. If you pull your stitches too much, it may break apart and THAT…" He stated, wagging his finger at me. "Will surely leave a very ugly scar." He laughed and lightened the mood up completely although the words barely had any humor to it.

"Yes, sir." I giggled without thinking. I've only said that with Christian when we're making love.

"You're all done!" He cheered and looked away. I suddenly felt naked when I, once again, forgot that I'm laying here exposed for the world to see.

Christian walked over the closet and got one of his clean dress shirts from the closet. It was grey, the color of their eyes.

Christopher took it from his grasp politely and wrapped my arm around his shoulder as he lifted me and sat me in a sitting position where I can finally feel the cold air on my back. He ran a cold cloth on it before dressing me up. I reluctantly accepted the fabric that my cheating boyfriend wore.

"Thank you, Dr. Mahone." I said and smiled at him, completely ignoring Christian that won't stop pacing back and forth in front of me.

"Call me, Chris." He winked and I giggled again before he grabbed his bag and, from what I see, took off to one of the guest rooms.

I rolled the long sleeves up to my elbow and fluffed the pillow behind me before pulling the blanket up to my chest. I want to just close my eyes and never wake up. I want to drift off to my own imaginary land where Elena doesn't exist and where Christian Grey never answered any of the interview questions that were being asked by young Anastasia Steele.

"Ana" I hear him speaking as he walked closer to me, sitting on the chair where my ideal man sat.

"I'm tired." I say, staring at the ceiling, begging my tears not to fall but to no avail, it poured out like water through a broken dam.

"I know baby, I know." He says and leans over me, dragging his lips across my cheek and letting me feel his hot breath on me.

"It would have hurt less if you told me, Christian. It would have been a lot better than…than seeing it for myself."

"No, no Ana. There was nothing to see. I was going to push her away but you came in at the wrong time. I swear…god, Ana. I swear I wouldn't have done anything to hurt you."

I stare into his eyes sparkling with sincerity. And before I knew what was happening, his tongue was entwined with mine in a passionate embrace. But in my mind I knew something was wrong. Very wrong.

_**And that something was me imagining Christopher making love to me instead of Christian.**_


	5. Chapter 5 Christopher's Ticking Bomb

_**Thank you for the reviews! Any scenes you guys have in mind? My imagination bar is running low and I'm running on Red Bull. You'll find out if Christian really is cheating on Ana with Elena. Maybe, maybe not? That's why I'm trying to upload everyday so we can reach that point. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Ana's POV**_

It has been a week and a half since my discharge from the hospital and I've managed to limp my way throughout the house with a cane. My ribs had healed completely and all there's left is for my extra wounds to heal, especially the one on my head. I walked into Christian's office where he called me and sat on the sofa beside him where he laid a silver laptop on his lap. There was a picture of Elena and him in this very place and I feel my insides burn.

"I noticed I have a security camera in my office and…Ana…this is proof that I didn't cheat on you." He said and pressed play.

I clenched my fingers as Elena removed unbuttoned her blouse and raised her skirt up, walking seductively towards Christian who was searching through papers on the bottom drawer of his desk. I can tell he looked shocked as she climbed up on his thighs, straddling him. I can see that he was about to push her away when I opened the door and their eyes traveled to the doorway. That was the end of the clip.

He slammed the computer shut and threw it across the floor, snapping me back to reality. He hovered over me, his lips just inches away from mine.

"I love you, Ana. But you need to trust me, baby." He whispered and I can feel his hand travel upwards on my thighs, slowly pulling my legs apart. He sunk in between them, bringing us closer. My Christian. My Christian didn't cheat on me…he didn't…he didn't choose her. His love for me has always been sincere.

"Christian!" I cried and pull him down to me, his lips against my neck like a vampire about to drink my blood. I sobbed on his shoulder. I truly…I truly thought I lost him forever. "You're such an idiot!" I yelled, clenching his suit lapels. He chuckled. "You, Ana, are the only person I know that will ever call me that when I'm trying to be 'Hearts and Flowers'."

Through my tears, I laughed, the liquid rolling down my face rapidly.

"Mine" He growled, licking from my collarbone up to my throat.

I sniffled. "Yours"

He unbuttoned his favorite shirt off of me and took one breast in his mouth, sensually nipping and biting it, making my body arch at the heat. Unfortunately, the business world doesn't agree with me. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he answered it in annoyance, still rubbing his stubbles against my skin.

"What!?" He answered, biting down on my erect nipple. I squirmed underneath him. He paused for a while, just staring the exposed skin, listening intently. "78 percent?...I thought you said you'd have it complete by the next hour." His cool voice echoed, continuing his ministrations on me. Finally he groaned and slapped his phone shut, throwing it on the coffee table and pressing his ear against my heartbeat.

"I have to go for an hour or two. I have some business to take care of."

I push my fingers through his hair and caress his hair carefully, rubbing my leg up and down with his long ones.

"I'll be waiting, Mr. Grey."

"Take care, baby." He smirked; the relief in his eyes evident as the tension between us was crushed into dust.

I feel as if I could finally breathe freely now. He gave me a quick kiss before helping me stand up with my cane. He took his coat from the hanger in the corner and called for Taylor before waving goodbye and running out.

_**-Three Hours Later-**_

The water felt warm against my skin, evaporating all my worries and troubles for today. I squeezed the shampoo in my hands and massaged my scalp, giggling as the foam ran down my arms. It was nice of Christopher to help me peel off the painful bandage from my forehead. Now my mind is free both internally and externally.

"Ana."

I turn around, the water still in my eyes which made Christian's face a blurry but I could tell by his voice that it was him. He stepped in the shower and slid the shower door back, the dangerous aura flowing off of him. I can feel the wetness pooling between my legs. I smiled at the effect he had on me. Just like the first time I've fell deeply in love with him.

"Christian." I whisper and he turned me around, placing numerous kisses down my back. His hand slipped between my thighs and massaged me there, his fingers expertly touching in the right places.

"You're so beautiful" He groaned and grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back to meet his hardness. I yelped at the feeling, a giggle escaping from my throat.

"You're an hour late!" I scolded him as he took the sponge beside me and scrubbed my neck and down my breasts…in the same way Christopher did. Wait…his hands…these are not Christian's hands…

My breath hitched and he must have noticed because his ministrations stopped completely and he took his hands off me. With exaggerated slowness, I turn around and saw the silky black hair stuck to his face from hot water. I was about to scream until his hand covered over my mouth, muffling it.

"Hush, sweet little Ana."

Hot tears were rolling down my cheek and I hear a knock on the door.

"Ana, are you okay? You've been there for quite some time." Christian called out from the other side of the door. I gulped as Christopher glared at me, telling me what to say.

"I-I'm fine! Just trying to be extra clean for today, haha." I laughed, my voice shaky and nervous.

"I just want to let you know that dinner's ready. I'll be waiting!" He hollered and I can imagine the smile on his face as he said it. I cried even more, trying not to make any sound.

Christopher pulled me into his chest and I struggled. He grabbed both my shoulders and yanked my eyes up to meet his deadly ones.

"I won't hurt you, Ana." He said slowly. "But I will…if I have to."

Oh god…no, NO! I nodded slowly and he relaxed, his fingers playing with my hair, twirling the ends with the tips of his fingers. I shut the water off and quickly moved away from him, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. He's never going to get away with this. Never. Christian…he'll protect me, I know he will. And before I had my chance to feel a small hint of hope, the devil spoke to me, grabbing me by the arm and brushing his lips against my ear, softly whispering.

"_**If you tell Grey I was here…you'll truly regret it, Ana. You truly will. Come to my bedroom at 3 A.M. I'll be waiting."**_


	6. Chapter 6 The Sacrifice

_**Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapters. I really wanted to write the shower scene a little longer but I was in a rush because my house have been getting black outs lately and stupid Microsoft word doesn't save it sometimes. Enjoy!**_

_**Christian's POV**_

I waited in the dining room and saw Ana and Christopher walking…together. From her expression I can see that she's frightened of something, as if she was hiding a secret. Ana never kept things from me. I can't imagine she ever would. She sat at the usual spot, her eyes down like a sub and I knew instantly that there is something wrong about her. Very strange.

"What's wrong, Ana?" I say and she drops her fork, her hands shaking.

"C-Christian I…um…I just need some water. I'm just feeling a bit tipsy from the medicine."

Liar. I can see her hand twitching as she said it. I've always noticed it since the first time we got in an argument. From the corner of my eyes I see Christopher look up once and eating silently again, being careful not to raise any suspicions I guess. Suddenly the worst thought popped in my head. No, Ana wouldn't cheat on me with this asshole. There is no way. Well…he does look exactly the same and must be good in bed too. Obviously.

"Water, please" I waved at Gail and she hurried over with the pitcher, pouring the water in a tall glass with ice cubes before handing it over to Ana. She drank it down greedily. Water. I glanced at Christopher for a second and noticed his wet hair. Did they?...No, of course not…no, that's not possible. They wouldn't do it like animals in the shower. Ana is mine, she always has been. There is no way she wouldn't notice the black hair.

"Would you like to go shopping with me tomorrow?" I ask after a moment of silence. The tips of her fingers turned white as she answered.

"…Maybe next week? I'm still not feeling too well."

"Sure, next Tuesday would be nice." I reply.

She swallowed, smiling nervously. "Yeah."

I shot a look at Taylor and he nodded, knowing exactly what I want. No one's getting away with anything here, not if it's affecting Ana so much that she has to lie to me.

For the next hour, dinner was eaten in silence. Ana finished first, barely touching any food and me and that bastard ate like horse. It must run in our genes. I helped Ana to bed afterwards, dressing her in a two piece silk pajamas I bought her last week. It looks absolutely gorgeous on her petite little body. I walk up behind her as she buttons up front.

"You're so beautiful, Ana." I say and move her hair to one side, kissing her neck gently and grazing my tongue along it. She shivered, her body tensing up tightly as if she was curling away from me.

I grabbed both of her shoulders and turned her to me.

"I know something's wrong. You have to tell me, Ana...I need to know why you seemed to be so nervous around me."

She shakes her head and places her head on my heartbeat. I caressed her head, rocking our bodies from side to side.

"I love you, Christian. I love you so much. I'd do anything for you…anything" She cried, small sobs escaping her throat, muffling it with my bare chest.

"I know baby, I know. It's okay if you're not feeling well, I understand. I love you too Ana…so much." I say gently in her ear and she nods, just crying softly.

Scooping her up in my arms, I carried her to bed and lay beside her, pulling the heavy blanket over us and enjoying the warmth of our bodies entwined together. I wanted to touch her but I didn't want to hurt her either. Automatically my hand found itself under her top and caress the cold skin on the back. She still couldn't look at me, her face still pressed up under my neck.

I lay still for what seemed like hours, pretending to sleep until the warmth of my love's body was gone.

_**-2:58 A.M-**_

_**Ana's POV**_

When I was sure that Christian's asleep, I quietly slipped away from him, being careful not to make any sounds on the parquet floor. Tears were falling and I limped my way to Christopher's room, knocking softly at the mahogany door. My whole body shook as he opened the door, meeting a handsome new stranger who was as equally as dangerous as hell itself. He was bare-chested, wearing only a pair of Calvin Klein boxers. He smirked, pulling me in intimately as if he had done it a million times before. It disgusts me but I need to do this to protect Christian.

"What are you going to do to me?" I cried and went on my knees, begging for mercy.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair yanked me head up, making me cry out from the painful sting of my scalp being stretched.

"It's quite obvious isn't it?" He say, pulling me up and pushing me down on the bed. By now he had a bulge in his shorts.

"No! Please no!" I sobbed and lean away from him as he crawled up the bed, hovering over me.

Taking both side sides of my shirt he ripped it open, the buttons flying off in every direction. His hungry mouth roamed over my skin, nipping, sucking, and biting so painfully I can feel blood trickling down the side of my chest. I couldn't take it anymore.

"CHRISTIAN!" I screamed and Christopher plunged into me. I didn't even have the chance to process how he removed my pants.

"NO!" I screamed again and again as he thrusts harder inside, taking both of my hands and pinning it down on top of my head. My lower organs ached from his pounding, the flesh between us slapping so hard we could hear it loudly echoing through our heads. He had a grin on his face, enjoying every second of this sick torture.

"ANA! ANA!" I hear Christian yelling from the other side, pounding the doors so hard the walls shook with the force.

But it was too late. Christopher emptied himself inside me, the satisfaction in his face evident as he leaned down and kissed me gently before putting his boxers back on. There was my blood on the bed sheets and my body.

I can hear Taylor's voice before a gun shot through the lock and the door was slammed open. I wished to heaven I can forget the expression on Christian's face as he saw me. He took the gun from Taylor and pointed it straight at Christopher's head as the bastard chuckled, the lit cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. My body ached so much I couldn't move, the pain taking over me so suddenly I can see stars over my vision.

My ears were ringing and I see Gail's tear-streaked face as she hurried over to me, placing a robe over my exposed body and hurried me out of there but I pushed her away with all my strength, beside Taylor's legs.

"Christian…Christian." I called out for him, but he didn't pay any attention. His eyes were narrowed at Christopher's, his index finger resting at the trigger as pulled the hammer back, loading it.

No. I lost him. I lost my fifty shades. He'll never be the same after this, not anymore. Not…anymore. The last thing I heard was two gunshots and his hands shaking me roughly, trying to bring me back to the world.

"_**ANA! ANA, DON'T YOU DARE CLOSE YOUR EYES!"**_


	7. Chapter 7 Forever

_**Thank you for the reviews! In this chapter, I used a scene from Fifty Shades Freed. For just the fun of it, if you're the first one to review which scene it was from, I will dedicate my second chapter specially to you and write at least 2,000 (or more) words for the next chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

The world stopped spinning for a second when I woke up, feeling my whole body wrapped in Christian's fine clothing. He had one hand wrapped around my shoulder, his body nearly hovering over mine with the other arm resting lightly over my belly. His grey eyes opened suddenly when I pressed a hand over his arm, trying to get away from his grasp. I can't do this to him. Not after what he saw.

"Ana, baby. How are you feeling now?" He whispered, brushing my hair back gently and I wince at the memory of Christopher grabbing my locks roughly in his hand, pushing me to the bed.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as my vision blurred. "Just…a little sore, Christian." I sobbed. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! I swear I didn't…I-I didn't-"

"Hush, Ana. Don't blame yourself for this. I'm right here." He cooed in my ear, patting my back gently when I rolled onto his chest, ruining his shirt with my tears.

"Ana…I need to ask you something very important okay?" He said after waiting until I stopped crying.

"Y-yes?"

"Did he use…protection?" His eyes, alarmed, urging for me to scream the answer he wanted from me.

I thought back to the night and tried my hardest. Oh god…no. I can't even comprehend what…what's going to happen when I tell him. He didn't use it. I didn't hear the familiar sound of the foil packet, I didn't feel the plastic thin plastic inside me, just his agonizing touch that was obviously skin to skin. Christian gripped my arm now, grinding his teeth. I closed my eyes and bit my lips, my breath becoming erratic.

"…No." I breathed.

His eyes widened and he sat away from me, hanging his legs over the end of the bed. Christian ran his long fingers through his copper hair, his head hanging low. I lost him. I lost my fifty shades.

"I think…I think I need some air." He said grabbing his Armani coat from the side of the bed and dragging his feet slowly. He didn't look at me at all. Once the door closed I was left sitting there, with my body used up like a piece of tissue. Gail and I were the only one left after he left with Taylor to god knows where. My fifty shades. My Christian hates me.

_**-11:42 P.M-**_

I hear the bedroom door slam, waking me up from slumber to see Christian laughing and limping his way into the room. With a loud thump, his body fell on the ground and he laughed even harder, grabbing onto the sheets. Shit, he's drunk. I can smell the alcohol away from miles away…and Elena's floral perfume. So he has been with her…or is it just my imagination? The horrid expression on his face makes my hands clench into tight fists.

"Anastasiaaaa! You've been such a bad girl!" He slurred, reaching out to me and grabbing my legs. I sat there, stunned at the sight of the man who once said he hated drunks, well, until he became one.

"Christian, you're-"

"Shut up!" He yells, grabbing the sheets and pulling himself upwards, his whole body stretching out at the foot of the bed. "YOU!" He points his finger at me. "You're such a slut!"

I feel my insides turn sour at his words. It was killing me and I couldn't move as he pinned both my legs down with his body weight.

"Did you enjoy it, Anaaaa?" He giggled, turning back and forth. "Oh, you must have felt it so much. You were screamingggg in such pleasure." He continued, taking his coat off and throwing it to my face, his phone slipping out of the pocket and landing it painfully hard on my fingers.

"Now you're gonna push his little fucking devil out of you, huh?" His words were like ice, stabbing me insides and painfully ripping my organs apart. "You are a bitch! A backstabbing fucking slut who looks just like that crackwhore!"

Taylor, Gail, and Sawyer were at the doorway deciding whether or not they should interrupt Christian's honest 'conversation' with me. They didn't need to. I'm getting out of here, and I'm never going back. I've lost Christian, I knew that ever since that night but I never knew he blamed me for what happened. I never knew he thought of me that way for wanting to protect him. Now he has embarrassed me beyond words in front of my friends who are his employees that he sees every day in his life.

The phone vibrated beside me and I saw the text flash across the screen.

_**Don't worry, Christian. **_

_**I'm sure you two will get through this somehow.**_

_**Please give Ana my blessing on her pregnancy.**_

_**Love you as always, Elena.**_

That was it, the last nail on the coffin that was hammered right at my face. I kick Christian off of me and grabbed my phone from the nightstand before covering my face and running through my friends who gave me stares of sympathy.

"Ana. He's just drunk, please understand." Gail says, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Gail." I say, the pain in my chest spreading throughout the nerves from head-to-toe. "I can't stay with him anymore. Not if that's what he really thinks of me."

His words echo in my ears and I cry even harder, the picture of Elena and Christian together suddenly popping up in my head.

I quickly put on my sneakers, not even bothering to wear socks and slammed the door open, running out the door and out of his life for good. I gritted my teeth, my wounds starting to become vulnerable from the coldness of Seattle as I ran through the streets, half-limping. In the middle of the sidewalk, I crash on my knees, sobs shaking me from within. He has chosen to be with her after all.

I called Grace before my eyes rolled to the back of my head and my head softly slamming on the concrete. I can hear Grace's voice, yelling over the phone.

"_**Ana! Ana, what's wrong!? Ana!"**_


	8. Chapter 8 Love and Forgiveness

_**Thank you for the reviews everyone! The winner for last chapter's question is Christian618. Congratulations and thank you for reading. As promised, I will write more than 2,000 words. I wrote a sentence here stating where Christopher is at. I promise I'll write more about him next chapter because things will start to get exciting. **_

_**Christian's POV**_

The next morning I woke up feeling the hangover starting to kick in my system. I groaned. Finally managing to open my eyes, I saw the bed completely empty with nothing except my phone in front of me. I clicked a random button to see what time it was when Elena's message popped up on the screen. What? Shit, Ana must have misunderstood. My senses were on full alert.

"Ana?" I called out. No movement. "ANA!?"

I wobbled my way across the room, opening the bathroom door. Nothing. And I ran out of the room to the other guest rooms and checked the secret room I've kept where I placed that asshole, Christopher, tied to a chair after I tortured him. Still nothing. No…that can't be. She left me. Anastasia Steele, the woman of my life, the love of my life, left me.

"Mr. Grey." A small voice called out to me and I look back to see Gail in her green satin dress, her arms around Taylor who looked away. What's happening here?

"Where's Ana?" I ask them and she sighed, moistening her lip in nervousness. "Where's Ana!?" I repeat, a little louder than I intended this time. She's gone. I know. But where?

"You came home last night drunk, and Ana left after you insulted her and saw something on your phone. She left rather quickly and fainted about a block away. Luckily she called your family in time and she's been on bed rest." She said, a hint of disgust seeping out of her words. Taylor gripped her hand, telling her to calm down; reminding her that she's just an employee.

I sank to the ground, my back hitting the cold wall. She left me…because of me. My Ana is upset with me because of the poor choices I made last night. It hasn't been a month since that incident with Elena and I had a drink with her AND even came home drunk stupid.

"What did I say?" I ask Taylor. He looked uncomfortable, swallowing his saliva every now and then. "Just say it. What was it that made her leave?"

"You insulted her and called her a…a slut after blaming on the…r-rape."

"No…I didn't…I couldn't have…"

I stood up and walked back to my room silently, leaving the couple behind. I quietly dressed in casual jeans and a pair of black shirt. I smooth my bed hair in place and grabbed the car keys. I need to see her. I need to tell her that whatever gruesome things I said, it's not true. None of it is. I almost forgot to brush my teeth and managed to squeeze two minutes before bolting out the apartment, down the stairs (not bothering to wait for the elevator), and jumping in my car. The engine fired and I raced down the near-empty highways before reaching my parent's house, finding Mia just entering the gates, a small bag of prescriptions, food, and clothing held closely to her chest.

I raced in the gates beside her, my tires screeching as I parked horizontally outside the white columns.

"Christian!" I hear my sister calling behind me, but I ignored it. Instead, I got out and ran inside the open doors and up the stairs where all the bedrooms are. Dad stood outside, his arms crossed and eyebrows furrowed together. He wasn't surprised to see me.

"What did you do?" He whispered, his expression turning from sour to angry. I swallowed.

"Dad, I can explain but I need to see Ana right now." I say urgently and he blocked my way.

"She says she doesn't want to see you. Especially you. Christian, this is serious. What the hell happened? Your mom and I found her in the hospital after she fell unconscious in public. The media is going crazy again!"

I don't care right now. I just want to see Ana. I push him away and opened the door to see the faces of the women I love the most look up.

"Go away!" Ana yell, taking a pillow and throwing it straight at me, landing it on my knees. I step over it.

"Ana, I didn't mean anything I said last night. I was drunk."

"Why are you here, Christian? Why aren't you with Elena!?" She spat, her chest rising and falling in deep pumps.

"Ana, I never blamed you for the rape."

Grace gasped. Shit, she didn't know about the rape. Ana didn't tell her. Fuck fuck fuck!

"What rape?" She asked her eyes widening as Carrick came in, hearing Ana's screams. "Christian Trevelyn Grey, What do you mean you never blamed her for the rape?"

I walked closer to them and sat at the end of the bed, placing my hand over Ana's knees. Surprisingly she stood still. I look up to my mother who was now teary-eyed. "Ana was raped by my brother two nights ago."

"Oh Ana" She sobbed and threw her arms around my girlfriend as they both cried, feeling each other's pain. I can feel Carrick's appearance behind me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"We need to discuss the legal issues of this, son." He told me. I have other plans in mind and I need to do that first. I'm not going to let an opportunity like this pass by me. Not after he assaulted my girl.

"I'll handle it, dad. I'll handle everything as long as Ana's by my side I can do anything." He grunts his approval, not entirely thrilled about it but willing to accept it from the trust he had in me. Ana looked down at my hand and she looked away, her jaw clenching from suppressing her cries.

"Ana" I whisper and massage her knees. "Nothing happened between me and Elena. You understand me the most, baby. I was upset…very upset at the fact that you may be pregnant with his child. It was killing me and so I drank…a little."

"And told her everything that happened to me?"

I looked down in shame. "…It just came out. You need all the help you can get-"

She interrupted me. "Help I will get, but not from her. Not from your mistress."

"She's not my mistress."

She gave out a throaty laugh. "Oh stop it, Christian. You loved her once. You always run to her when I'm not enough."

I glared at her. "You are enough."

"It doesn't seem like it." She spat. "You hurt me last night. You called me a whore Christian. I was trying to protect you because he started threatening me in the shower. I was protecting YOU!" She pointed.

Shower? Fuck. He was in the shower with her!?

"When?"

"When what?"

"When was he in the shower with you?"

Grace stood up and motioned for Carrick to leave. She rubbed Ana's arm comfortably and walked away, pulling dad behind him and they closed the door, giving us complete privacy.

"Anastasia…" I say, slowly, trying my best to be patient with her right now. "When was he in the shower with you?"

She swallowed, her eyes growing moist. Jesus Christ Ana, what has he done to you?

"I-It was before dinner. I thought it was you when he jumped in the shower and…and touched me. I couldn't see him with the water and steam in my eyes but his voice was like yours. So I thought…I thought it was you until he touched me in a strange way so I turned around and saw his black hair. I wasn't cheating on you, Christian. I never did. I thought I was imagining things but you knocked on the door, worried that I was taking too long in the shower so then I panicked. But he didn't hurt me…only said he would if I don't do what I'm told." She stated, dabbing her eyes.

Oh Ana…my sweet Ana. My fists clench and I let out a ragged breath. He touched her. That bastard touched her and threatened her.

"Did he have sex with you there?"

She shook her head. "No…it was only that night."

"Where did he touch you?"

She shifted uncomfortably, swallowing hard.

"My chest and…down…there." She whispers.

My fists were shaking as she said those words that felt like daggers twisting inside my heart. He has taken a bite from MY forbidden fruit. She was mine, entirely mine. She does not belong to any other man.

Then her eyes suddenly widened. "Christian…did you kill him?" She asked, half-gasping at the question. Of course she would ask that. There were gunshots that night and I almost wished I did.

"I shot his leg and his shoulder. He's not dead…" I say, and then muttered. "Yet"

Luckily she didn't catch the last part. I thank god for her change of subject.

"Are you always going to do that, Christian? Are you going to run to her whenever you hate me?"

I crawl up to her, cupping her face in my hand and I feel her wince at my touch. My Ana is upset at what I said, thank god she isn't pushing me for an official breakup.

"I don't hate you, Ana…not even close."

I kiss her face and she looks at me, love and adoration in her eyes as she drags her fingers across my five o'clock shadow. She's my Aphrodite.

"I love you" I say, my voice dropping a couple octaves before kissing her sweetly. She cups the nape of my neck and kisses me deeper, her body curving up to me and I wrap one arm around her petite form white holding the side of her face. "I wish I can hold you right now, Ana. Do you want me to call Flynn?"

She shook her head, giving me a small but forgiving smile. "I'll be fine, Christian. Well…if I'm not pregnant." She frowned.

I made my decision there. As I stare at the blue eyes of the woman I love the most, I made the most important judgment in my whole entire life. I ran my hand down the nape of her neck and she looked at me, love evident in her eyes.

"Does it matter Ana?" I say, slowly. "Does it?...We have each other. I'll love you either if you're pregnant or not."

"Christian…" She whimpers and pulled me to her. I wrap my arms around her securely, holding her tightly as if she's about to disappear in thin air.

"I love you, Ana. I love you. I promise I won't see Elena anymore. I've cut all business ties with her last week and I swear that you're the only woman that I'll ever want." I reassure her.

Yes, she's mine. Anastasia Steele is mine. I will kill any man who lays their dirty fingers on her, or even stare at her. Anastasia Steele will be known as mine and mine only.

"Christian…the words…the words you said to me last night is hurting me. It hurts so badly." She cried, kissing the side of my face, my neck, then resting her forehead on my shoulder. "But I know you didn't mean it. I know. I love you too, Christian Grey. My fifty shades."

"Ana…" I call out her name, my mind running a million miles per mile. I felt like I was on drugs. "Trust me in this, baby."

I backed away from her and made sure the door's locked before coming back. I sighed and got on my knees parting my legs and resting my hands on my thighs. I looked downwards.

"Christian?" I hear her call out.

Dominate me, Ana. Make me yours as much as you're mine.

She crawls closer to me and sits in front of me, meeting my eyes. From her expression, I can see she gets what I'm doing. Practicing this routine in my parent's house was…exhilarating. Now I'm in full sub mode. Anastasia is my master.

"Look at me." She demands softly. I comply.

"Stand up."

I stood up, still looking down at her pedicured feet. I held back a smirk as I remember tickling them during our session in my bed. I miss her giggle. She stepped closer to me, the only thing separating us were our clothes.

"Love me…" Her lips move and I broke apart like a rubber band pulled too tightly.

I grabbed her waist and pull her in the strongest kiss I could ever give, both of us eventually falling on the bed. I love her. I love her so much. We parted for a second and I suck on her neck, nibbling it gently letting her enjoy my breath on her skin. I decided to break the wall around us. She'll be mine forever after this and I grinned.

"_**Marry me, Ana."**_


	9. Chapter 9 The Darker Side of Grey

_**Thank you for the reviews!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

After staying at Grace's house overnight, Christian took me back to the penthouse apartment; making a promise that'll link both of us together until death do us part. I was surprised at his question, even almost taken back. Why would an incredibly successful and wickedly handsome bachelor of Seattle want to marry me? I haven't given him my answer yet. Not until he makes up for all the shit he did that night. As we drove back, he wouldn't let go of my hand, not even to tuck my hair behind my ear. I smiled at first and enjoyed this darker side of Christian but it soon turned out to be the most annoying thing happening at that moment.

"You're making me nervous Ana. Do you not want to marry me?" He asked, smoothly turning the steering wheel to the right and speeding up, glancing at my torso to make sure I had my seat belt on. Oh my protective Christian.

"It's not that…" I trailed off. I really don't want to endure another ten minutes of silence again like we did last night. "You really have made me upset."

"And I'm sorry for it." He said quickly, growling out his answer in guilt.

"Why don't we take this slowly? I still have no idea what you did to Christopher and we still have a week until MAYBE all hell breaks loose."

He looked at me, a hurricane of anger twirling in his eyes. "Oh so you're worried about the bastard that raped and threatened you?"

"I'm just curious, Christian. You don't have to say it like that…" I whimpered and he squeezed my fingers, sighing.

"I'm getting some answer out of him. You have to trust me in this. You have to do this for me if you love me."

"Do what?"

"Don't go inside the basement room…please."

I panicked. At this point we're going to have the whole FBI involved if I don't ask. "Christian, what did you do!? You're going to get arrested."

He scoffed. "I'm not getting arrested even if I kill a million people. I'm a billionaire, Anastasia. I have the power."

What an exaggeration! He parked at our usual spot, away from the sun where he had an exclusive protective section around it, his cars lined up by the others. We were completely alone, and it was entirely quiet as he shut off the engine. I climbed onto his lap, my legs touching his outer thighs intimately. His hands automatically went to my waist, pulling us closer as my arms when around his neck.

"Please don't do something you'll regret. Please."

He dragged his lips across my cheek and I closed my eyes, enjoying the scratchy texture of his whiskers.

"He raped you, Ana…and he looked just like me. How could you know think of him when you're with me?"

I looked him in the eyes, showing all the sincerity I could to make him believe what I'll say is true.

"Because he's Christopher and you're Christian. You both are different despite your looks. I love you, Christian Grey…only you."

He smiled and pulled me closer, his lips dancing with mine again and I have that need for him growing inside my abdomen, growing stronger and stronger.

"Christian!" I moan as he run his fingers up my dress and stops suddenly, parting our lips and pushing me back gently.

"Later, Ana. We need to take care of your health first and we shouldn't do this yet. Not until a week later when we'll know if you're going to be…pregnant."

I was disappointed…greatly disappointed. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore? Sharp in business as he was, he read my thoughts immediately.

"I want you, Ana. But I don't want to break you further than you already are." His eyes narrowed as he threw his hands up and shouted "I don't' know how you're so calm after you've suffered from that abuse!"

"I feel like…I feel like maybe I should give up." I admitted. His eyes widen and his breath hitched. He grabbed my shoulders, meeting me eye-to-eye. I kept a straight face, building a shield around me from Christian's protective side. I'm being an honest woman right now. And if I have kept this a secret, who knows what decisions I could have made?

"Look at me…" He said and I looked down. He placed a hand on my chin and yanked me up. "Look at me!" He yelled. "Suicide? You think suicide is the answer!?"

I looked away again, confirming the answer.

"I better call Flynn." He muttered before opening the car door and ushering me out first before him. He took the car keys before slamming the door close so hard it made me fear that he'll break it in. His hands held my arm tightly, making me squirm underneath his rough touch.

"You think suicide is the answer." He muttered to himself, or to me. I can't tell since he walked straight through the empty lobby and up the elevator without once looking back at me, just dragging me along with him. "Fuck, Ana, why can't I make you happy?" he turned to me, holding me close, his mouth just an inch away from me, his eyes blazing into mine like lighting. "You. Know. What. Would. Happen. To. Me. Ana? If you ever even attempted that, I would die. I would die with you and I'm not scared of it. You better take that back because I'm not losing you again."

He took his phone out of his pocked and speed-dialed Flynn, hearing the familiar click and a smooth voice over the line. Oh no, I've hit a nerve.

"Hello, this is-"

"I need you here, Flynn. Now!" He demanded like an impatient child in line for ice cream.

"Mr. Grey, I'm free tonight at seven. May I know what the urgent the situation is?"

He looked at me once, still not letting go of my arm. "My girlfriend is thinking of suicide…and she seems to be seriously considering it." He said.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Flynn replied and the line went dead just as the elevator binged open. He took his card from his pocket and unlocked the door, sliding it in quickly before swinging it open. Taylor sat on the couch with Gail, sipping tea.

They were both quiet until a loud yell came from the stairs to the basement. I looked at Christian and to Taylor, and then to Gail who set her cup down on the table gently. Oh my god…even she knows they're torturing him. When he first said torture I thought it was just a basic interrogation but this…no…I can't believe this.

Another string of shouts came and went and I just stood there horrified at what my boyfriend could do. Is this what he would do to me if he finds out I'm pregnant? I twisted my arm away from Christian's grasp and ran straight down the stairs of the basement and opened the door. I gasped, seeing Christopher's bloody body on the floor with him tied to the chair. I switched on the light and he winced, shouting even more as blood seeped out of what seemed like a knife wound with the weapon itself stuck inside it. I can't believe Christian would do this…I can't believe it.

I ran over and grasped the knife before removing it out of his back. Thank god it wasn't that deep, maybe just enough to pierce through his muscle. He cried out in pain and I was immediately horrified as I took a look at his face full of open wounds and scars. The knife dropped from my hand as it stained my skin with both dried and moist blood seeping under my nails.

"Ana…" I hear his voice behind me and I gasped turning around. He stepped closer and I stepped back. He's in his Dom mode and I can't do anything to stop it. This creature is not Christian. He's a sadist. He's a sadistic person that he, himself warned me about ever since the day I threatened him to leave me. His voice was echoing in my ear and I looked back from Christopher and Christian and did what I have done all my life, except this time, he caught me faster than I intended.

'_**I ran for the hills'**_


	10. Author's Note

_**I understand the confusion on where my story is leading because I enjoy a lot of angst moments between characters and believe it or not I had not plan for this story to head that way. I'm sorry for all the disappointment and I hope that I can clear things up soon. Please message me if you have further questions regarding all the holes I haven't filled yet. I was actually having a writer's block at the second half of the chapter because I couldn't quite get into character with Ana so it's not like you can walk into a room to see a bloody tortured person who looks just like your boyfriend and be all okay about it haha. So I need some time to think and I'm sorry I won't be updating today. Also for the guest that said my story is "fucking stupid", you don't have to read it. It's wasn't really nice of you to do that.**_


	11. Chapter 10 The Shadow

_**Thank you for the reviews and I'm sorry for the long wait. I discovered one of the best FSOG fanfic today and it is simply amazing. It's called Beauty and the Beast by klcm (you can see it listed on my favorites list). If you like angst stories, that one will blow your mind with its emotional descriptions. Enjoy!**_

_**Ana's POV**_

Christian grabbed me around the waist, his eyes punching holes in me as he stomped up the stairs with my body around his strong shoulder which let me see Christopher's sad gaze at he looked at me from the floor. There was not an ounce of sadist in him. His bloody hands reached out to me suddenly and limped back down to the floor, wincing in pain. As I struggled to get out of his grasp, Christian's hold on me got tighter and I finally gave up, just enjoying the feel of his muscles on my abdomen. He stepped in the room and slammed the door behind him before throwing me on the bed.

"Why do you keep running away from me Ana!?" He shouted furiously, pacing back and forth, his hand running through his smooth copper hair. My hands twitched at the familiar feeling of gripping those locks in my fingers when I was aroused. My body shivered as he repeated his question, but this time, twice as loud.

"This is not normal, Christian. You're going to sit in prison for this! Can't you see that torturing him won't make him talk? He had a knife in his back for god's sake and you expect me to smile and pat your back."

He glared at me, stepping closer to me and I scoot backwards, my body resting on my elbows and he had the perfect position of hover above me. "Are you underestimating me, Anastasia?"

I didn't have the answer to that question.

"I have power, Ana…I have the power."

He kissed my forehead, his large hands moving under my shirt and fondling me gently, his breath hot over my lips. My body trembled.

"You're afraid of me." He stated, a frown ruining his handsome features. "I haven't seen you smile lately, Ana. You barely smile for me."

Using sweet words won't change the subject. I snorted, the words coming off of my mouth faster than my mind can apprehend. "Like seeing your brother's blood all over me is fun. Yeah, very fun."

His eyes narrowed at me and I gave him some points for keeping his opinion to himself although I can see the trace of anger in his gray orbs. He sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. My heart dropped suddenly and I feared the worst.

"Are you thinking of leaving me?" I ask him. He turned to me quickly, panic evident on his handsome features

"No!" He yelled and pulled me to him. "Not even a second would I think about leaving you. You're mine."

I wrap my arms around him, whispering just loud enough for him to hear my soft voice saying the word I usually caress his ears with during out love-making. "Yours"

My fifty. Over the months we seem to have a wall between us, slowly closing up until I can no longer hear his voice anymore.

But even through these sweet moments, nothing has changed. Christopher is still bloody downstairs, Taylor and Gail are trying to do their jobs with both their hands painted red, already having a lot on their plates, and Christian is taking care of everything and everyone. I decided shift my attention to him, cupping his face in my hands.

"You look tired." I stated and he rubbed his face on my palm like a cat, kissing the spot above the lines of my wrist.

"I am" He admitted and laid down on the sheets, offering me his arm to lie on although there were pillows scattered everywhere.

I crawled up to his side and brought the blanket up to his chest and under my chin, my head shifting back and forth until I find a comfortable muscle to sleep on. He smelled of salty sweat and murky cologne, mixed in an erotic scent of after-shave. I ran my fingers along his chest and rub my legs against his in a slow back in forth motion, my thighs keeping him warm through his jeans.

"What are we going to do, Christian?" I ask him, my voice breaking. "We're hurting from all this. I thought…I thought I would be able to be friends with Christopher."

He twitched and I look up at him, his anger seething off of him as if I said the wrong thing. Well, maybe I did but at least I was on topic and not trying to change the subject.

"It's not that I have feelings for him. I just wanted to be nice since he's your brother and all…" I waved and he chuckled. My inner goddess sighed in relief, fanning herself with her perfectly manicured fingers.

"I couldn't comprehend it, Ana." He said, staring at the ceiling and rubbing my feet with his. "You're always such a mystery to me. That night when I saw you with him, I felt something break inside me, just like…a snap. I was supposed to be the one protecting you yet I've hurt you the most."

I roll above him, both my legs straddling his body as I lay my ear on his rapid heartbeat.

_**BA DUMP! BA DUMP! BA DUMP!**_

"And now…I'm scared to make love to you. I'm scared to touch you" He whisper, his eyes massaging my skin as his hand caressed the curve of my hips.

"Why?" I asked, keeping my voice soft.

"Because you've become my reflection, Ana…my scars became yours."

And with that he closed the gap between us, desperately tugging my clothing and kissing me with all the passion he had inside of him. I sighed; the hole in my heart was being filled slowly, sending me to a place where I can forget about everything. The bloody body in the basement, my accident, my scars…everything. I let his rough hands run over my thighs slowly, making my back arch in delight and releasing a trail of delicious groans from his throat. He leaned forward and bit my lips.

"Mine" He whispers.

"_**Yours"**_

A/N – I think I'm going to have this story on HIATUS. I'm stuck in a writer's block and since I have a lot of violent ideas in my mind, I'm trying to find a decent one for the next chapters. I don't want it to be too gory or readers will start vomiting hahaha.


End file.
